zxtcgfandomcom-20200215-history
Z/X -Zillions of enemy X- Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- For the Free cards, I'm still thinking what to do. I need images to I can create new pages which can be used tohelp explain the differences. Just leave it with me for a while and I'll come up with some kind of solution. As for the BT03 and Starter Decks they're mentioned on the official site if you know where to look ^_- (actually it's here: http://www.zxtcg.com/news/news.html sorry for not coming here for several days, nice idea using FS for free card :D. and for the satrter deck doesnt it looks like a new free sets? WereborG 02:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption how about you adopt this wiki, so you can become the admin. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests WereborG 10:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Administration Due to this TCG ever-growing community, I think it's necessary to have some "cleanup" on this Wiki. My current idea: * Standardization for translation (mainly for names and effect wording) * Fixed naming and format for card images * Revamped card table There's still more but I think the above ideas is enough. I don't have much experience with both Japanese language or web programming, so it would be very nice if we have some help from other contributors here. Any discussion and other ideas are welcomed. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 14:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) For Revamped Card Table, maybe we can strt by changing Ignition to Icon, since both ignition and evol seed icon is in same place WereborG 07:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Good point, and if you noticed, cards without effect have different image column width compared with cards with effect. I would be nice if the image column have fixed width for every cards. On the other note, I think "ocgname" should be changed to only "jpname". No offense, but using OCG terms on every Japanese language card game (doesn't matter if they have English translation or not) is pretty much a bad habit. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 11:03, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I can't do much either. What can I do is contributing on image and some pages since I myself cannot read kanji and only able to read hira and kata. But I'll try to help the page as much as I can, thank you. Infinitive Lindwurm (talk) 10:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Deck Page Formatting We have the 1st set of Starter Deck separated into two page. However, the official product page listed both of them in same page (which also currently done with the Quick Start Deck page). Do we have to separate them or put them into the same page considering each sets have relatively same information (release dates, product specification, etc.)? Of course both option has its own pros and cons. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 10:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC)